


Make Trouble Out of Nothing

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Minor Character(s), One Shot, POV Minor Character, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension, War Era, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. AU. He wasn’t much for words, but he wouldn’t listen to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Moonracer/Shockwave - lost love”

Just when she thought the war wasn't enough, _this_ had to happen. Moonracer tumbled onto the ground, the jagged rocks making her cry out. She fell the rest of the way onto the rough dirt, pain seizing her entire chassis.

She couldn't get up. She wanted to. She wanted to keep fighting, but she couldn't make herself move. The part of her that was a fierce warrior had quieted, leaving only fear in its place. Fear that she couldn't get on her own two pedes, and the fear that her spark was soon go offline.

Shockwave stood in front of her, towering, silent, deafening. The lead scientist of the Decepticons said nothing. He wasn't much for words, but he wouldn't listen to her. He simply stood there, hovering and waiting to strike.

He still stood, he still waited. She didn't know why, but he was still. But soon, he was going to do something, making his next move.

She just knew it.

And, though she knew she had it in her, that if she tried, she could make herself move and fight. Instead she looked up, her optics widening in anger and horror at Shockwave.

What was he going to do? What was _she_ going to do?

Shockwave turned his helm, and then lent out his servo to her.

"Staying idle is almost illogical, Autobot."


End file.
